pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
HFC Haarlem
Haarlem Football Club Haarlem was a Dutch football club . The club was originally founded on October 1, 1889 and played in blue shirts, red shorts and blue socks.Home games were in Haarlem Stadion played. Haarlem was traditionally known for its youth development and scouting. From the first years of the 20th century, HFC Haarlem successful. In 1902 and in 1912 became the KNVB Cup won. But the biggest success was in 1946 , when the club won, thanks to the legendary Kick Smit , the national championship . Haarlem disposal in the 21st century still have little money, but rely on public money was not forthcoming. From November 2009 threatened bankruptcy , which was two months later reality. This meant that the club ceased after 120 years as a professional club. In March 2010 under the name "New HFC Haarlem" created a amateurvereniging, with the goal from the 2010/2011 season in the amateur to come out. On April 26, 2010 it was announced that the association following a merger withHFC Kennemerland would continue as Haarlem Kennemerland . Just before its bankruptcy in late March 2012 tried the Haarlem club VV Young Boys to continue as New HFC Haarlem. 2 Content verbergen * 1 History in professional football ** 1.1 Bankruptcy ** 1.2 New Haarlem Football Club Haarlem and fusion * 2 Nicknames * 3 Accommodations * 4 HFC Haarlem and the Dutch national team * 5 Results * 6 Results professional football from 1954 to 2009 ** 6.1 Honour Roll ** 6.2 HFC Haarlem in Europe * 7 Notable players and coaches * 8 Trainer coaches * 9 Honorary Chairmen * 10 External links in professional football edit HFC Haarlem was founded on October 1, 1889, presumably by Piet Charbon who was Haarlem's first captain and president. HFC Haarlem played its first game on October 20, 1889 against ADSP-Excelsior (2-0 win). Jaap Eden was also briefly a member of HFC Haarlem. In 1954, HFC Haarlem joined the professional football . The first season was marked by division. At the end of the first year playing professional football Haarlem NOAD from Tilburg two jump races for a place in thepremier league . Haarlem lose and come the following year in the first division . In the years after that, especially in the second division and played first division, to the promotion to the Premier League in the season 1968- 1969 . Then followed a period of 21 years (mid 1969-mid 1990) which, with the exception of three years (seasons 1971-1972, 1975-1976 and 1980-1981), was constantly played in the league. In the season 1980-1981 Haarlem was champion of the first division. In season was 1981-1982, with the young Ruud Gullit (1979-1982) in the ranks, even through a 4th place in the league won European football (goal difference +16 (57-41)). The first round in the Europa Cup III tournament (UEFA Cup) in season 1982-1983 Haarlem survived against the Belgian KAA Gent . In the second round the red trousers were eliminated by Spartak Moscow during the away match at the Luzhniki Stadium in Moscow took the Luzhniki disaster site. These were officially 66 people died, but spectators at the match, however, have much larger numbers of victims. In the season 1983-1984 Haarlem again finished on the 4th place in the league, however, was that this season no right to European football. In the season 1989-1990 Haarlem relegated to the first division. The few remaining faithful had to wait until the 1995-1996 season at some live from the club. Haarlem does well with it last year in the last period on April 6, 1996 and has absolutely nothing to a draw at home against EVV Eindhoven. In the closing stages of the game will be goalkeeper Mark Verzijlberg by coach Ben Hendriks sent it forward. Verzijlberg chasing the leather with a turn around its longitudinal axis in the cross behind Albert van der Sleen. The winning goal goes through CNN around the world. In the 2004-2005 season Haarlem seems quite awhile back alive. The club is based on Roy Wesseling taken a different path. "Football in its possibilities" Wesseling calls how Haarlem gets opponents initially on the knees. On October 1, celebrates its 115th anniversary as Haarlem, the later champion Heracles Almelo in house with 0-4 records. Haarlem, however, that season no further than 13th place. In the 2005-2006 season, everything else at Haarlem. A large handful of new players and a whole new coaching staff cause a stir by in the first game of the season as the favorite degraded and the County treat to a 3-0 defeat. Appearances seem to cheat, because Haarlem is after 14 rounds on a 19th place. The resurrection is also remarkable. Haarlem grabs alongside the 3rd period where a victory on TOP Oss at the beginning of the period would have been sufficient. The 4th period begins on the nose of the Haarlem passed on goal difference. On 17 February 2006, after 25 years finally have hit for the Red Pants. Sittard will the eye of a small 500 Supporters Haarlem Haarlem 0-3 and takes the 5th period. On March 10, 2006 Helmond Sport makes an end to the series record of 16 unbeaten league games in a row for HFC Haarlem. The Helmonders deal with the 0-1 win in Haarlem. On Tuesday, April 11th, 2006 comes Haarlem for the playoffs in and against FC Zwolle (1-1). On Friday, April 15th Haarlem receives of Zwolle at home, peace in the home side it was still 1-0 after a goal from Cairo, but FC Zwolle showed resilience and won the match 1-3 with yet. On September 25, 2007 posted HFC Haarlem victory in the KNVB Cup tournament against Willem II . The score was 1-1 after 120 minutes so there were penalty kicks will be taken. HFC Haarlem won the penalty shootout 4-3 and so HFC Haarlem went to the third round at the expense of William II. The subsequent rounds were played in England respectively against FC Eindhoven and RKC . FC Eindhoven was defeated in overtime 1-3. RKC was in the 1/8 finals after penalties reports. In February the quarterfinals played against Heracles Almelo (26 February). Haarlem here could provide a stunt to get back in the semifinals after 20 years, but the team lost by a wide margin, namely 1-5. Bankruptcy [ edit ] In November 2009 the club announced through a press statement from the council of members known that threatened to bankrupt December 1 to go, unless an amount of 3 to 6 within weeks tons touted. The club had, besides a debt of EUR 1 million, a claim by the tax authorities of 2 tons. 3 Both the city of Haarlem as Ajax, which HFC Haarlem has an alliance, refused for the deficits run on. 4 On 11 January 2010, asked the club to defer payment. 5 On 25 January 2010 it was announced that the trustee had filed for bankruptcy for Haarlem; shortly thereafter it was declared bankrupt and was taken a few days later the club from the league. About 200 supporters took on January 31 farewell to the club by holding a minute's silence, singing songs and lighting of torches. The last game of the old HFC Haarlem was a uitwedsstrijd against Excelsior Rotterdam lost on January 28, 2010 HFC Haarlem 3-0). Haarlem not not appealed against the ruling to bankruptcy, after the KNVB took the club from the league. 6 The youth teams of HFC Haarlem or make the season until 1 May 2010, after which the organization is dismantled final 7 . New Haarlem Football Club Haarlem and fusion [ edit ] On 22 March 2010, the new amateur club "New Haarlem Haarlem Football Club" was established, with the intention was that it would come out in the 2010-2011 season in amateur. This club could be considered as a continuation of HFC Haarlem, since the plan was that the association by May 1, 2010, the inventory and the brand would take for a sum of 22,500 euros from the bankrupt club. 8 The members of New HFC Haarlem however, agreed in late March with the start of merger talks with HFC Kennemerland that in the second class of amateur playing 9 . On 26 April 2010, the members of both associations decided to merge indeed called Haarlem Kennemerland . Home of the new association was the Haarlem Stadion . edit "Little Harlem" as HFC Haarlem was called in Haarlem. After all, in Haarlem played a first class club with the name HFC. That HFC ( Koninklijke HFC , founded in 1879) also bore the name "big Haarlem." Until 1897 there was talk about so small and large Haarlem. Until a 5-0 victory of "small Harlem" to "great Haarlem" turned the class difference. "Little Harlem" promoted to the first class and would have two seasons later in the first class derby (4-12-1898) agree "great Haarlem" beat again, this time by 3-1. The Red Pants has now long been nicknamed HFC Haarlem. Yet there were no sign of red trousers in the early years with the players. Until one day, two players of "small Haarlem" saw red pants hanging in a shop window. The next game, the two men were not only coming in a blue sweater, but with a red trousers on the court. We are talking about the 90s, Haarlem is second division. From that moment on, the term "small Haarlem" less and less used and they now talk about the Red Pants. edit The first 17 years of the existence of the HFC Haarlem was never about constancy playground. The first three years are the tiles on Parklaan used as back-line and there is hardly a field. The sandy area behind the Hay Market, which is now a state school, is left under pressure from local residents who are tired of the broken windows. HFC Haarlem in 1893 moved to the forecourt of the Ripperdapark Barracks . Matches are also played on the grounds next to Speyt House (opposite the Ripperdastraat Barracks). Short time was played near the Old Posthuis Heemstede. However, disagreement with the farmer forced Haarlem 1895-1896 back to the field for the Ripperdapark Barracks. In Haarlem 1896-1897 season used the fields of HFC Haarlem And so played a year in the Molenwerf. The "cutthroat den" at the height of where the General Cronjéstraat begins, the three following years there on the home grounds of HFC Haarlem. For spectators was barely room. The minimum size of a field of 45 meters was almost even as the maximum for HFC Haarlem. The nickname owes "it to the cutthroat den Schoterweg" had the field to the many victories that HFC Haarlem booked here. In 1900 Haarlem has to do it in a year to the Molenwerf (terrain HFC). In the seasons 1901-1902 and 1902-1903 Haarlem goes to play the Doodweg. The land behind the cemetery (at the Kleverlaan) is rented from a farmer who sells turf. Not infrequently, it also happens that field pieces are sold where Haarlem would play its matches. The lease was terminated after a certain farmer Nelis that more than one third of the playing field has turned into turf. Haarlem in 1903 moved to the other side of the cemetery (now Soendaplein) In the not too fine terrain is the first case of stadium construction. Although very primitive is for the donors and members booked a long side. The stand was just sitting boards of one row and then not even the entire length of the field. On October 20, 1907 Haarlem take the field at the Jan Gijzenkade in use. The site ran from the Korteweg (street between current supermarket and town library) at the end of the current 4th field) In July 1944 the occupiers prohibit any form of relaxation and also Haarlem stadium must believe it. First come barbed wire at the then 2nd field. In time the light poles are placed on safety and a farewell on July 31 before August 1, 1944 from all opstal being demolished on the grounds of Haarlem by the occupiers. In the last months of the war HFC offers the Spanjaardslaan shelter to the red pants. The first years after the war, the grounds at the Spanjaardslaan home to the red pants. In the championship year of HFC Haarlem (1946 so), however, the home match against Ajax finished in the Olympic stadium. The remaining home matches in the championship pool played by the large crowds at the Heemsteedse Sportpark. Once on December 28, 1947 during the match Haarlem - Ajax a stand portion collapses it is decided to finish the remaining games on the Heemsteedse sports park. In April 1947 explains chairman of Balen Blanken the first sod on the current site of HFC Haarlem. On September 5, 1948 Haarlem take the stadium at the Jan Gijzenkade back into use. On 19 December that year, the official opening will be performed. "The new stadium" is the widely-known Berlin Walls and the East, West and the lower seating of the current North Stand (2006) are a persistent image. The "hidden" lighting is built later. In 1969 Haarlem opens its new grandstand on the south side of the stadium. In late November 1976, the roof and increase the number of places of the north stand ready. The old seats have become pitches and the new part is fitted with seats. Halfway through the season 1980-1981 Haarlem gets 4 new light poles. At that moment, it is the highest stadium lamps in Netherlands In February 1986, the current Kick Smit stand in use (then just South Stand). In the 90s, the stand stands behind the goals are rejected, the same fate was later granted only part of the north stand. Placing chairs doing that last disapproval reversing some years later. HFC Haarlem and the Dutch national team [ edit ] On April 10, 1898 played Jan van den Berg first Red Pants along in the Dutch national team , which at that time still was not dressed in orange: players from various clubs just walk in their own club colors around.The Dutch eleven lost 7-0. On April 2, 1899 there were four Red Pants for the Dutch national team: Van Wijk, Kremers, Kruseman and have previously selected Jan van den Berg. Still deal in club uniforms the game against an English team selection was lost 6-1. Jan van den Berg was responsible for the only Dutch goal in the game and is the first Red Pants has scored a goal for the Dutch team. On May 27, 1934, during the World Cup in Italy , was Kick Smit the first Dutchman to know to score at a World Cup. Milan was the game against the Swiss but lost 3-2. Keeper Edward Metgod will go down in history as the last Red Pants ever played for the Dutch national team. The middle of the three brothers stood in Rotterdam under the crossbar against France . The friendly get-together was a 1-2 victory for the French on November 10, 1982. edit Results paid soccer 1954 - 2009 [ edit ] | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |55 |56 |57 |58 |59 |60 |61 |62 |63 |64 |65 |66 |67 |68 |69 |70 |71 |72 |73 |74 |75 |76 |77 |78 |79 |80 |81 |82 |83 |84 |85 |86 |87 |88 |89 |90 |91 |92 |93 |94 |95 |96 |97 |98 |99 |00 |01 |02 |03 |04 |05 |06 |07 |08 |09 |- | colspan="81" | | | | |} |} edit * Champion 2nd class NVB: 1897, 1927 (no promotion), 1929, 1932 * Country Championship 1946 * KNVB Cup winner in 1902, 1912, finalist in 1911, 1914, 1950 * Division Champion KNVB 1st class: 1946, 1948, 1952 * First Division champion: 1972, 1976, 1981 * Second Division champion: 1961, 1963 (no promotion), 1967 * Silver Ball : 1912 * Promotion to Premier League: 1969 (2nd behind KJV) * Highest play Premier League: 1981-1982 (4th), 1983-1984 (4th) * UEFA Cup : Participation in 1982-1983 KAA Gent 1st round, 2nd round Spartak Moscow * Periodekampioen: 1975-1976 (1st period), 1980-1981 (1st period), 2005-2006 (5th period) HFC Haarlem in Europe [ edit ] * 1R = first round * 2R = second round * PUC = points UEFA coefficients Total number of points scored for UEFA Coefficients: 3.0 Notable players and coaches [ edit ] * Jaap Eden (1890's) * Kick Smit (player of years 30 and 40 and 50) * André Kamperveen * Piet Paternotte (keeper 1969 t / m 1971) * Piet Hoeben (player 60 and 70) * Beer Wentink (player 60 and 70) * Piet van den Berg (70 player) * Piet Huyg (player 70's and early 80) * Joop Böckling (player in the late 70s and 80s) * Ruud Gullit (Player 1979-1982) * Abe van den Ban (Player 1976-1981) * Douglas George (British defender late 70s, including season 1978-1979) * Gerrie Kleton (player in the late 70s and early 80s) * Stanley Menzo (keeper 1983) * Arthur Numan (late 80's early 90's) * Barry van Galen (early 90's) * Mark Verzijlberg (goalkeeper 90s) * Piet Keur (player 80 and 90) * Luc Nijholt (80 player) * Wim Balm (80 player) * Martin Hair (80 player) * Johnny Rep (player 1986) * Hans Kraay jr. (player early 80s (2 matches)) * Frank Kramer (Player 1979-1980) * Ortwin Linger (player 80, victim SLM disaster ) * Edward Metgod (goalie 80) * John Metgod (player mid 70s) * Orlando Trustfull (player 89/90) * Dries Boussatta (Player 1994-1995) * Donny Huysen (Player 1994-1995) * Hans van de Haar (player 94/96) * Johan Derksen (Player 1974-1976) * Serginho Greene (player 2001/2002) * Marcel Peeper (early 80's) * Barry Hughes (trainer late 60s and 70s was promoted as the first coach to Haarlem league) * Hans Doorneveld (trainer early 80s and early 90s, pulled out in 1982 European football with Haarlem) * Gert Aandewiel (Trainer 2005 t / m 2007 drew playoffs for promotion to Haarlem) * Dick Advocaat (trainer late 80's) * Gerard van der Lem (ass. coach 80) * Rob Witschge (ass. coach 2001/2002) * Rob Alflen (ass. coach 2007/2008) * Marco Gentile (ass. coach 2008/2009) Coach coaches [ edit ] chairmen edit * JJ vd Berg * JP van Balen Blanken * H. Hut. Category:HFC Haarlem